Diary of a BLU Pyro
by Mary-Bacon21
Summary: The Diary-Journal of the BLU Pyro Janne J.
1. Diary Entry Introduction

I am Janne Kalama Jones; my mother was a Hawaiian, My father a mainlander from California. I am a fiery spirit, literally. I have recently been hired by the Builders League United of BLU Team. I have been selected for my natural intrigue of fire and my ability to use it to great effect. I enjoy my job a lot. The pay is great hours are lovely. The fighting though can be tiring But I can t complain really, my team is the greatest! Only one drawback though .. They don t know I m a girl. Nor will they ever know. My higher up have told me to hide my true gender, and hide it well Something about them not wanting me to ruin there all male fight club feel. So Hide I must, to keep the fighting good. For how long I can keep my secret I am not sure. I will say this though; I belong to the BLU team Even though we have all just met, I feel like we will all be friends. I am going to keep this diary journal thing so long as I may live through this deadly dispute between hired mercenaries. I will write down my history, so one day the world will know who I was.


	2. Diary Entry 1

May 26, 1969

Today is the day that the team and I have been able to spend time together to know each other. Sadly I cannot really communicate with them. That damned filter that goes around my mouth! All my words come out muffled and I sound like a man! Ugh, I guess that is what our boss wanted anyways… Ah well… At least I have listened to everyone's stories. I've learned a lot about my teammates. In fact… To remember them fully I'll write them down here, while they are still fresh on my mind. Let's start with my two offensive comrades.

Boggs, William 'Billy': Billy Boy Boggs, a fast talking Scout for our team. He kind reminds me of a spastic dog of my mother's back in Hawaii… Anyways, He is from Liverpool New York, a small area as of now. From what he has said his mother has raised him and three older brothers alone sense he was born. He doesn't know who his father is or what he even looks like, considering his mother removed all the pictures of him from the house. The lanky nineteen year old boy made me a little sad. I had both my parents, must have been hard to only have one.

Smith, Johnny: A rather loud guy who comes in from a 'special' branch of the military. He has yet to disclose on this, I highly drought he ever will. He told us that he spent a good time fighting Nazis in World War 2… Though I drought that as well. The one thing I do believe is that he has a wife, I saw his wedding ring. He maybe crazy as hell, but I think he has a sane side.

Now onto the defensive guys, they are all such wonderful men. Nice to me, even though they do not understand a word I am saying to them. They just nod and say 'Okay' half the time or 'Your joking, good one!'

Bogdanskii, Viktor: The Heavy Weapons guy of the team. His tale of what he is doing here was rather sad, almost made ME cry, and I normally never cry! He said his father had passed away some time ago and he was here mostly to support his mother and younger siblings; one boy one girl. From what I can see though, he is a rather soft guy deep down, a real family man it seems, though I will never say this seeing as he already made a point of not wanting to show off said soft side.

Drakes, James 'Jimmy or Tex': This wild at heart, soft spoken, yet loud mouthed Engineer makes me nerves for some reason. He just kept looking at me the whole time we were all introducing ourselves to each other. I wonder if he knows… Or if he was just dozing off….Either way he kind of creeps me out. What he has told us he is from Austin Texas and proud of it. He worked closely with his father and grandfather and went to college to become and engineer. Well goody for him, he can keep his degrees and leave me alone.

McClain, Ferguson: A rather funny guy with one good eye in his head. He is light-heart and always in good spirits about everything. Don't see how he can do it though. Seems he had a hard life growing up. He never knew his real parents or had anyone to are for, even to this day. But he did inform us as all of us grow closer, he will be like a savage beast if anything were to happen. He said he would rather his feel like a family then just a team. Everyone laugh at this. I didn't. I gave me food for thought.

Lastly what we all like to call the 'Supporting' guys. They are all not that bad… I think. Though I will say everyone here are as bat-shit crazy as I am… I found that funny to begin with!

Bofeay, Francis: A gentleman from Burgundy, France. I definitely think he may know my secret… I will confront him at a later date though. His story though is simple and to the point. He is here to make money and watch our spineless backs in battle. I wanted to question how we could be spineless, but I digress.

Blokes, Joseph 'Joey': A sharp shooting Sniper. He is rather witty and great with a comeback for any situation. Especially when there is an awkward silence after someone finishes a story and no one knows who to go next. I feel rather fond of this guy. He is the same as me! Both our parents think we are deranged psychopaths. We aren't, well… He isn't. Me only half! I just like setting fire to things… Anyways! He said that he was here for the good job opportunity and the chance to meet other in this field of work.

Schmitz, Igor Dr.: He really scares me, and that is a statement in of itself. I normally don't fear anything, not even death. But this guy is just scary as hell! Appearance wise anyway, though when he speaks it with a much softer tone; a soothing bedside manner. He said he was here for the work, that freelance medicine in Germany was no panning out so well. So his wife forced him to take a job.

And that is all of them. I can't wait till we actually start fighting! The other team is so going to get it! We all are an admirable force of different strengths to beat! I laugh at them if they think they can beat us! In the back of my mind though… I fear the worst. What if we all can't work together? What will happen if we lose the first match? What if they discover me to soon? I guess I will just have to bid my time, and see what happens.


	3. Diary Entry 2

May 29, 1969

It has been a long three days. Nothing but fighting and carnage around me, death seeming to linger around in the air. My team and I have done well to keep up a good fight against the REDs... But I don't know how munch longer the boys can take it. Everyday I watch them put their hearts into the fight, only for us to escape with just the skin of our teeth intact. But... Within three days of just getting to know each other, I can see the bonds forming between us all. Like today for instance. Billy and Viktor were waiting in the hall to see Dr. Schmitz; who was taking care of Johnny at the time. They just sat there chatting about odds and ends of what had happened in the battle and other things that came up. So behind my mask I smiled for the first time in three days. These men, they are becoming more and more like a family to me each day. I can feel my heart glow each and everyday now, just thinking of my friends and I working together to defeat a common enemy. I don't mean to sound to sappy with this entry, but I needed to let it all out. After all... I am a girl. I have emotions that run rampant once in a while.

_P.S. Johnny and Ferguson scare the piss out of me... They both use explosives and talk about them loudly at dinner, I am scared they might blow us all up..._


	4. Diary Entry 3

June 5, 1969

It has been a week seines I last wrote in this diary-journal think... But I have good reason for not updating for so long! We have been Waring hard against the REDs, and winning! I have been filled with so much adrenalin for the past week of us being on this roll, I have just forgotten about writing; if I could even write on such a rush. We won again today, for which I am very happy. It's like the old Hawiian saying goes. A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia; No task is too big when done together. And lately we have been living up to that saying. We are all like a well oiled machine, or so Jimmy says. My friends and I have been living it up here at BLU base, and I have never been happier in all my life! Thought they do not understand me, I understand them. We all get each other better now. It is amazing what a few days can do to relationships. We are no longer colleagues... But we are friends. With the way things are going thought... Ferguson might be right. We all might just be like family soon. I can feel it moving that way, and it makes my fire grow just thinking about it.


	5. Diary Entry 4

July 26, 1969

It has been an odd day for me so far, and this entry will be rather long.

To start it all off I didn't wake up at my regular time. No one knocked or even yelled at me to wake up... not even the team cat, Kooters, came to wake me up! It would have been nice to know what time it was, or that it was even morning! When I did wake up however it was nearly afternoon, and I was rather hungry. So I threw on my suit, even thought it is Saturday, yeah an off day and I put on my work outfit. So I left my room, holding my growling stomach to hear fits of laughter behind me. It wasn't just any laughter, it was Billy Boy trying hard not to laugh to loudly. I shrugged this off and fixed myself something to eat. After I fixed toast and jam, I left the kitchen... Only to hear Billy Boy scream in pain... I think he might have hit the stove eye again, clumsy boy! After taking a seat in the mess hall, I go to move my mask to eat when, Ferguson and Johnny ambush me! So going into fight mode I headbutted Johnny and kicked Fergi in the face... I was so angry with them I stormed out of the room, forgetting my food or the fact I was even hungry! So it went on all day! Viktor tried to bribe me with a sandvitch, which was a very tempting offer I might add. But I refused. Then Dr. Schmitz acted weird and spazzed out threatening me with a needle. So I ran away as fast as I could from him, only to end up in my favorite explosion zone. Jimmy Tex's garage, so I casual flicked a match into the normally highly flammable room and left. It made me feel a bit better after doing that. Just a little bit. I didn't see Francis all day... but I did catch a glimpse of him in the mirror passing his room... He was dressed as me for some reason... I will question this later... Hopefully nothing else will happen...

[Entry later that evening...]

It is evening time and I am rather angry with my whole team at the moment! They have no clue what they have done to me! They have found out! They now know I am a woman. My whole battle career is ruined... If the Administrator finds out, or the other Team... I'm done for! I' not ready to leave! I don't want to go just yet! Sadly though, I felt rather numb when Joey yanked my mask off my face. I was starting to like the guy... But after that... I don't think I like him anymore. But... I will admit, the look in their eyes... It was of pure shock and amazement... Can't say I don't blame them... How could a woman like myself be so strong willed enough to fight this fight? Ah well... Well... No reason to hide in my uniform on the weekends! It's kinda a sad attempt at a bright side... Yeah... I'm going to bed now... Good night.


	6. Diary Entry 5

July 30, 1969

It has been nothing but bad weather and bad fighting all week. I over heard Viktor and Johnny saying something about it becoming a tornado later tonight... I don't think it so long as the thunder and lighting sat away I think we will all be just fine. I mean, come on... I have lived through worse storms back home in Hawaii. This is nothing compared to them! Wait... What was that sound... No, No no no no! The power is going ou-


	7. Diary Entry 6

August 5, 1969

It was mail day today here on BLU base... Course I didn't get anything. But it was fun watching everyone else read and smile at the letters they received. That is.. Till I looked over at Viktor. He had a look on his face, like something was wrong. When one of the guys asked what was wrong I over heard him say. "Nothing is wrong." But from his tones and look. It was obvious that something was wrong. I won't bug him right now, I'm busy with sorting out things of my own. But I do need to talk with him... It's saddening to see the strong man look so broken.


	8. Diary Entry 7

August 15, 1969

It has been ten days seines I last entered anything into this diary... We have had a few hard days lately, Viktor has been badly wounded from a fight and we all have been really worried about him. Today is my day to watch him while the others go and try and plead for at least a month off so he can recover. It's sad to think that a man who has actually shouted 'I am Bullet Proof!' actually was taken down by a rocket... Damn RED soldier! He was just getting out of that Uber Charge and was mowed down by him. Gah, I just want to kill him! Anyway we all have been talking about it. We need at least a month off to make sure that Viktor heals properly. We can't fight like this, not with out our Heavy Weapons Guy. Even so, Schmitz has been split between being field medic, and base medic... We just need time. If they don't give this to us... I am not going to be held accountable for my actions. Seeing as they gave time to RED when their Scout had to have two week off for his bum leg. Gotta go, Viktor is waking up and I'm using his table to write on.


	9. Diary Entry 8

August 16, 1969

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! THEY REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT OR WHO THEY ARE DEALING WITH! THEY DENIED US THE MONTH OFF OR EVEN SOME TIME OFF! I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM LIVE THIS DOWN! THEY FAVOUR THE RED AND LEAVE US BLUS OUT IN THE COLD TO DIE! I AM SICK OF THIS FUCKING FAVOURITISM! I FEEL IT AGAIN, THE RAGE I HAVE BEEN TRULY HIDING... IF VIKTOR DIES... I WILL NOT LET THEM LIVE IT DOWN.

Hell shall be let loose from the scorned... No one ever crosses Miss. Janne Joe.


	10. Dairy Entry 9

August 17, 1969

It's Sunday... And I went to go and talk with them. Everyone else has failed, and I know they already told us no. But I feel I can 'persuade' them, I mean come on... I'm the only female in this war. This is my family they are messing with, and I will not allow them to do this...

A few hours later

The rest of this week belongs to BLU. I mean sure it took me almost killing the Admin... But hey sacrifices had to be made in order for Viktor to completely heal up. Heh, should have seen her blood soaked suit, the fear in her eyes as I stood over her. It felt good to let out all of my pent up rage, made me feel even better when I passed the RED Soldier; Edward I think his name is. When I passed him, and him and the other REDs saw the Admin... Well, they couldn't understand me... My gas mask and all. I looked at the Soldier and gestured that he was next on my list. I think he might have pissed him self like that French Spy did. Let that be a lesson to everyone... Don't cross a one Miss. Janne Joe. I don't take being scorned very kindly.


	11. Diary Entry 10

August 23, 1969

Tomorrow is the last day of our BLU week.. Viktor is better, up and about again. Just a few minutes ago he was joking with Billy and Fergi about his huge scar on his chest. I got a little giggle out of it. Other then that, it's like a normal day off. Everyone is either doing something on their own, or we are all together doing nothing in the living area... Normally watching the news with Joey; seeing as he normally hogs the television. Oh! We also got to go shopping today... It was Johnny, Dr. Schmitz, Billy, Joey, and myself. Talk about strange looks. The lady at the store I went into, guys stayed outside, asked if they were related or just stalkers. I ended up telling her they were my family, not by blood. Confused her enough I got my panties and bras at a discount, convinced her the price was less then it was. Anyway, Dr. Schmitz ended up scaring the guy at the grocery store so bad he pissed himself. Billy almost got into a fight with some random thug on the street, Johnny had to literally be drug out of a weapons shop, and Joey... Well... He just tried to make things right from when he removed my mask... Still don't trust him fully... All in all... It was a good day! Got back to base and put everything away. Hmm... Gotta go, Viktor just walked in... said he needed to talk with me... Must be important.


	12. Dairy Entry 11

September 3, 1969

What a change in attitude around here! Sense Bogdanskii and I had our little chat he has been carrying himself with more... Gusto? I think that's the word I want to use. He has been walking around with his head held high and proudly wears a little gold cross around his neck. Found out that was what his Mama sent him for his birthday, which was yesterday. He turned, surprisingly, 28. Anyway... I've been picking up on some.. Uh... Hostility though, Johnny has been getting more and more moody as the weeks go on. When asked any kind of question, he snaps in return... And it doesn't help that Billy Boy keeps agitating him... But whenever Billy walks off... Johnny normally gets this... Somber look on his face. Ugh... Everyone around here seems to be hiding something about their past! Then again... I shouldn't pry into it... If they want to talk they can come find me!

... Why do I feel like I shouldn't have wrote that?


	13. Dairy Entry 12

September 7, 1969

So its Sunday... And Johnny has been acting weird all day. He keeps avoiding Billy Boy at all costs... Not to mention he is also refusing to remove his bucket helmet... And everyone had a problem with me and my mask! But anyways, he has been avoiding everyone as well... See we were all suppose to go to this carnival in the town near by, but we didn't get a chance to. Johnny refused to go. Made me sad, I've never been to a carnival before! He just kinda looked at all of us from under his helmet when I asked his why he didn't want us to go... His answer was rather strange. He said "I heard from a birdy it doesn't end purtty, no it doesn't end well!" we all just looked at each other confused. But after saying that, he got a strange look on his face and ran away from all of us yelling. "Didn't mean to say that!" Ah well all in due time I suppose... But for now... Me, Francis, Billy, and Bogdanskii are gonna head to that carnival.


	14. Dairy Entry 13

September 11, 1969

Okay so that carnival was really fun! Found out they are extending their stay for another month! Can't wait to go back! Anyways, I'm outside currently. The cool autumn air is so nice here at 2Fort... The leaves are changing nicely, and it has been really laid back around here. Seems there has been a ceasefire till next week. Found out the RED Demoman is back ins Scotland... Apparently his mother passed away. Poor guy.. Seems he just can't catch a brake. Well, I'm just enjoying the sun for a bit. Oh, Here comes Johnny... Wearing his bucket helmet, as usual. I'm ending this entry now.


End file.
